Intervened Crossroads
by Drake Leone Yagami
Summary: Sakura Taisen V. Shinjiro x Gemini one-shot. Written for The Council's Secret Santa Challenge for my partner.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Wars and the characters involved.

Author's Note: Takes place in chapter seven or eight of the game if my memory serves me right. I changed some dialogue to avoid plagiarism of some sort. Also, I prefer how Gemini calls Shin in the Japanese version. Gemini calling Shinjiro Shiny just gets annoying at times in the English version.

This fic is written for The Council's Secret Santa Challenge. This is for my partner K.A. Oceana. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Flames are spewing in Manhattan, New York. A single man robot fell from a tall height and cracked open. The pilot, covered in fiery arrows, looked lifeless and dead. A group of girls approach him, gasping and surprised at their captain, defeated at the hands of Oda Nobunaga.

"Shinjiro!"

A red-haired girl took the unconscious man into her arms and pulled him closer to her. She was in love with him, yet she never told him how much she loved him. Sure, he is a bit of a dork at times, but the way he fights and the way he gives the commands to the Star Division motivated her to reach her goals.

She closes her eyes in tears as she embraces him. Hearing laughter from Nobunaga made her angry, enough to give a burning feeling of wrath and hatred directed at the person, but she shook her head in remorse having remembered the word her master taught her all those years, "Forgiveness..."

She sighs and followed the orders of her superiors to bring Taiga Shinjiro. Running as fast as she can, she hoped he would be okay. Tears running through her face, she blew her chance with the one she truly loved.

"Shinjiro...please...live..."

A few hours later, the Star Division watched the unconscious Shinjiro, laying down on the hospital bed with a blank expression. Gemini watched the doctors do everything in their power to bring him back.

"Star Division, get moving! The enemy is attacking the city. We must make haste."

"But Ratchet..."

"No buts, Gemini. We have to make sure the city is safe."

Gemini looked back to Shinjiro and went with the other members of the Star Division to prepare for battle.

"Shinjiro...come back to me," thought Gemini.

* * *

Explosions were everywhere was the Star Division fought the enemies. However, without their captain, they were fighting as if they lack teamwork. Despite this, they gave their effort in defending their beloved city and their precious captain.

Huffing and puffing in exhaustion from the battles, the battle ended temporary in their victory, but the city soon crumbled into ruins.

Recovering from the battle, Gemini rushed, finding her beloved. Finding out where he was, she entered the room where he was there...alone.

"Shinjiro..."

Suddenly, his eyes slowly opened. He faced different direction until he saw her.

"Gemini..."

"Oh Shinjiro..." Gemini came closer to him and gently took his hand.

"Thank you...you came for me, didn't you?"

"Yes. Shinjiro...I was so worried, I couldn't leave your side," cried Gemini.

"You know, remember when we looked at the fireflies? I know who you were referring to. It was me, wasn't it?"

"H-How did you..."

"If you think about it, think over the way you acted around me. Even Ratchet and the rest of the Star Division told me about it," said Shinjiro.

"Shinjiro..."

"If there's anything else you need to say, then do it now. There are times when something comes only once in your lifetime, if you don't do it, then the chance will never come back again."

Gemini nodded and breathed. Without a moment of hesitation, she said, "Shinjiro, I love you and I miss you. I would never thought of New York without you. I truly realized why master sent me here. He wanted me to be happy, and you were there to help me when I needed it the most. You were such a cool person who aspired to become a great man one day and I saw it before my eyes to this day. I don't know if you love me back, but I'll understand if you like Diana, Ratchet, or Cheiron..."

"Gemini, of course I love you. I would also never thought of New York without you. Somehow, I'd say destiny brought us together. If I haven't joined the military aspiring to be like my uncle, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have met you as well," Shinjiro smiled.

"If I haven't met my master, then I wouldn't be here and meet you as well. Our crossroads intervened, didn't they?"

"Yeah...I know we can win this battle with everyone...together." Shinjiro placed his hand on top of Gemini's and managed to sit up.

"Shinjiro..."

"Gemini..."

The two went closer and pressed their lips together. Closing their eyes and embracing each other, they wanted this single moment to last forever. Soon, Shinjiro broke the kiss and laid back down. breathing for oxygen.

"Feeling better now?"

Shinjiro nodded, smiled, and said, "Yeah...I've never done this before and I'm sure you're the same here. We're each other's first kiss."

Gemini smiled and proceeded to go out of the room, but Shinjiro stopped her.

"Wait, can you ask Sunnyside to talk to me? I have something to tell him."

"Sure." Gemini nodded and went out of the room. She closed the door and felt a feeling. A feeling that she's going to be beheaded at the hands of them. She turned and saw the Star Division, including Cherry, Anri, and Ratchet with glowing eyes and sheepish grins on their faces.

"H-Hi guys, h-how's it going?"

"So Gemini, are you two officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Subaru opened her fan, made of shining, stainless steel.

Gemini gulps and looked for another way, but realized she was surrounded.

"Hello girls." The women looked and saw a tall man with glasses waving at them.

"Oh right! Sunnyside, Shinjiro wants to talk to you."

"What is it about?"

"He'll give you the details," said Gemini.

Sunnyside went through the crowd of women and entered the room. However, the Star Division realized that Gemini disappeared as soon as the door closed.

"Alright, let's split up into groups and look for Gemini." The groups split up and left the hospital, looking for the red-haired girl.


End file.
